new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonidas
Leonidas 'is the 3rd fighter in the ''OG Lawl. King Leo uses his great Spartan Tactics and brutal keeping-away techniques to help stand his ground against the enemy. Special Moves B- Spartan Spear Leonidas throws a spear. Unlike Link and his bow, Leonidas can tilt the spear up or down and jump around with the spear (no double jumps). He releases it automatically after it's fully charged. The spear travels slower than Link's arrow. Move Origin During one scene from the film, Leonidas jumps out of a crowd of Spartans and throws his spear in slow motion. Side B- Offense Shield Leonidas tosses his shield with a boomerang effect, which does more damage and knockback than Link's boomerang. Unlike the boomerang, the shield drops after hitting someone and can be tossed by anyone. Leonidas is unable to use it again until he disappears the shield. The shield is only limited to traveling in a straight line. Move Origin During combat, some of the Spartans threw their shields at the Persians to knock them out or potentially kill them. Up B- Spartan Jump The king gets a jumping boost from a fellow Spartan. His down aerial attack can be used while in the air. If said Spartan is on the ground, he'll aid Leonidas by attacking his enemies, but he can be knocked away easily. There can only be one Spartan at a time. Move Origin Whilst Leonidas was attempting to bow to the Persians, he orders one of his Spartans to leap off of his back to strike the Persian in front of him. Down B- Drinking Formation Leonidas dons his helmet and gets into a position with his shield in front. He can walk and jump (no double jumps) while in this mode. His helmet and shield protect him from frontal attacks and top attacks. Pressing B does a short-ranged shield attack, and pressing A does a long-ranged spear attack. Pressing down B again undoes the formation. This formation can't save Leonidas from grabs or grab-related moves. Move Origin The Drinking Formation is a technique used by the Spartan army which involves them holding up their shields I'm defense as they use their spears for offence. Final Smash- Spartan Madness Leonidas lets loose a powerful scream of "THIS IS SPARTA!" to stun up to three enemies, and then he kicks them off the stage. The attack can be performed on the ground or in the air. Move Origin When the Persian Messenger delivers news to Leonidas from Xerxes, Leonidas kicks the messenger into a pit. This scene is the most famous from the film and has become subject to many YouTube Poops and remixes. Taunts *Down Taunt- Leonidas raises his shield. *Side Taunt- "You'be threatened my people with slavery and death." *Up Taunt- "LET'S GIVE THEM SOMETHING TO DRINK!" Victory Options/Lose Pose *Victory #1: "TONIGHT, WE DINE, IN '''HELL!" *Victory #2: The Spartan army loudly chants behind Leonidas as he smugly turns to the camera. *Victory #3: "I'm sorry, my friend. Not all of us are meant to be Spartans..." *Lose: Leonidas stands defeated in a dramatic sense. Victory Theme A small excerpt of "Fever Dream" from 300. ''Character Description'' King Leonidas is the main protagonist of the 2007 film 300. He leads his army of 300 Spartans against the invading King Xerxes and his Persian Army. He is shown to be noble, brutal and loyal. Character Ranking Moveset 'Ground Attacks' 'Normal Attacks' *Neutral Attack- Three-hit combo with his sword. *Dash Attack- Buffets outward with his shield. Has high base knockback, and blocks projectiles for 3 frames of the attack. *Side Tilt- Stabs with his sword. Deals 9%, can be angled. *Up Tilt- Uses his spear to jab diagonally upward. Has a large, disjointed hitbox and hitstun. *Down Tilt- Attacks with the butt of his spear. Meteor-smashes airborne opponents. 'Smashes' *Side- Smashes opponents with his shield. Has high-priority and amazing knockback, but also has high end lag. Can reflect projectiles for 3 frames of the attack. *Up- *Down- Sticks spear into the ground with both hands. The very tip of the the hitbox is a meteor smash, making this attack good for edge-guarding. 'Other' *Ledge attack- *100% ledge attack- *Ground attack- *Trip attack- 'Aerial' *Neutral- Spins his spear. Is a semi-spike, and stalls his falling for 4 frames of the attack. *Forward- *Backward- *Up- *Down- Falls straight downward with his spear. Similar to Sonic's D-air from Brawl, but a portion of the hitbox is disjointed. 'Grabs and Throws' *Grab- *Pummel- *Forward Throw- *Backward Throw- *Up Throw- *Down Throw- Role In The Subspace Emissary Leonidas first appears in Sparta when some Shadow Bugs start arriving to his hometown, creating Primids. The king unleashes his fury on a Primid, kicking it down into the abyss. After most of the invading forces are wiped out, Leonidas chases the remnants of the forces. He doesn't realize that a Subspace Bomb was activated at Sparta until the bomb detonates, engulfing the city in darkness. The Spartan King notices that Dr. Robotnik was responsible for the invasion and chases Robotnik towards the cliffs. During the chase, Xerxes summons his Persian Army to ambush Leonidas, but he fails, and Leonidas resumes his chase. Leonidas finally catches Robotnik in a grassy field. Robotnik retaliates by summoning Scratch and Grounder to handle Leonidas while he escapes. The king destroys Grounder (while leaving alone Scratch, who flies off) and continues his journey. Entering the Persian Forest, Leonidas declares vengeance on his doomed city by slaughtering numerous Persians until he meets the Persian Messenger, who was not happy about their last encounter. After the Persian Messenger's defeat, a trophy of King Harkinian falls from the sky and in front of Leonidas. Leonidas revives the trophy, and the Hylian king realizes that the Spartan king is hunting down the same person who trophied The King earlier (Robotnik). From the meeting, the two kings heed through the burned forest. The kings later meet Xerxes and Robotnik, who summon Persians and Badniks to destroy them. The kings fight off the attackers, forcing the partners in crime to retreat. In the Final Forest, Leonidas hears Gaston trophying I.M. Meen and charges towards him. Gaston prepares to shoot Leonidas with his Dark Cannon, but the Dark Cannon was destroyed by The King's dinner. Frollo, arriving on time, blocks Leonidas from slicing Gaston with his own sword, and then the four fight. The kings win against Gaston and Frollo and revive I.M. Meen, who joins them on their journey. Trophy Description This tournament swarms with kings, the honor of whole countries at stake for 1 on 1 fights... not including this one wouldh've been such a blasphemy! The honor for his land has already been defended in very crazy ways... Well with his shieldwhile-walking approximation tech, one can understand 300 Spartans slaughtering thousands of Persians! Not to mention the spear throwing, which will force those lazy asses to the Spartan way! We know this is madness, but as long as he's here to deny it, THIS IS SPARTA! Trivia *Leonidas's Snake codec is most uncut one so far. *The character is played in Zack Snyder's "300" by Gerard Butler, known for other roles in "How to Train Your Dragon", "Gamer" and "The Bounty Hunter" Category:Playable Character Category:Youtube Poop Category:Greek Category:Starter Character Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Back from the Dead Category:Lawl Category:Movie Characters Category:300 Category:Adults Category:Smash Bros Brawl Era Category:Human Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Royalty Category:Authority Figures Category:The Frollo Show Category:Characters based on Real People Category:00's Category:Zoner